Formal Dinners
by penelos
Summary: Percy decides that formal dinners are the bomb. For SaSaBookworm. —Percabeth.


A/N: Okay, so, here's my latest update for the PJO fandom! This is dedicated to **SaSaBookwormf **for being my **100th reviewer for Stealing Glances!** (Lolz) So, please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PJO or anything associated with it. The only thing I own is the idea.

**_Keep in mind the is post-TBOTL!_**

* * *

Sometimes, Percy hated his mom's ideas. Especially when they contained his really, _really_ pretty best friend.

He remembered the time his mother suggested (more like threatened) that he take Annabeth out for a _friendly_ outing, consisting of a movie and lunch.

"_It's only spending time together with a friend, Percy! Annabeth isn't like any other girl; you should cherish your friendship with her!"_

"_I _do_ mom, I love the fact that she's my friend! But you're saying I should go on a date with her!"_

"_I wasn't saying a date, Percy. You just want to think it is."_

That conversation left him a little confused.

There was also the time that he was supposed to go see a movie (why did 'friendly outings' always consist of a movie?) with her, but then he _accidentally_ blew up his school… she ended up being really pissed, but hey? Who could blame her? He had just told a (according to her, annoying) mortal about their secret _and _almost blew their cover.

Heh. Almost.

Percy was reflecting on these things as he fixed his tie, epically failing. He couldn't even figure out how he had gotten in to this mess in the first place. All he really remembered was coming home from the Labyrinth, getting a crushing hug from his mother and a pat on the back from Paul, and then school. A lot of school (more like two days). Then his mom comes in one day, telling him that he was going to have to get a suit to wear to a formal dinner.

Formal dinner? What the hell?

Percy was about to question his mother, but she dragged him out to this suit shop and bought him a suit. It was itchy and uncomfortable, but Sally had assured him that it would feel a lot more comfortable once he wore it out a bit. He hardly agreed; he had been wearing this stupid suit for the past half-hour, and he couldn't feel a change at all. When they got home he demanded to know what it was for.

His mom's answer? "_Oh Percy, it's the greatest thing ever! I got a hold of Annabeth's dad while they were up here, and I asked them if they would like to attend a formal dinner with us. They agreed, so we have to make sure you look nice and handsome so that…"_

That was all Percy took in before his mind started having hysterics. He hadn't seen Annabeth in a dress or anything formal in forever, so he was a little but nervous. But honestly, he figured he wouldn't have to worry about anything other than her beauty.

So that brings us back to the present: Percy waiting impatiently by the front door, his suit getting more comfortable by the minute, just like his mother said it would. Sooner or later, Sally and Paul popped out of her room, dressed formally just as Percy was. Sally grabbed her purse and her son and made her way out to Paul's Prius.

They arrived at the restaurant twenty minutes later. The place was _packed_, and Paul wondered around for a while looking for a spot. Percy was just sulking in the back seat. Nobody cared about him. He just had to go to this so his mother wouldn't bug him about it later.

Paul found a spot and parked the car cheerfully. Everybody climbed out and made their way towards the restaurant. Percy, who had never been to a restaurant where a man in a tux opened the door for you, was quite amazed at the place's decorations. There were chandeliers, classical music, and worst of all, small portion sizes.

Percy wouldn't find that out until later.

Percy watched as Paul asked for their reservation. They followed the waiter until they reached a table to seat eight. Percy almost smacked himself; he had totally forgot that Annabeth had two younger brothers. Percy carelessly sat down in an expensive-looking chair, adorned with a garnet cushion and intricate carvings. Percy _glared_ at the four different spoons on the table.

"Ah, Sally!"

Percy's head shot up when he heard Frederick's voice. Annabeth's father and step-mother, who he vaguely remembered being named Gina, appeared first, greeting his mother and meeting Paul. Bobby and Matthew appeared behind them, dressed in small suits, and were about to cause a ruckus before a slender hand grabbed their collars.

Percy's eyes followed up the arm, his heart pounding in his chest (and it pounded a lot harder when he realized there was no sleeve on her arm), landing on golden blonde hair and stunning gray eyes, which were gleaming with danger. He watched as she leaned down and whispered something in the twins' ears, and hiding a smirk as they ran off behind their mother. His gaze trailed down her entire body.

Her dress was silver, metallic almost. It was strapless, which was unlike her, and fitted her upper body area _perfectly_. It flared out under her chest, and ended around her knees. He felt her gaze, so he lifted his sea-green eyes to her gray ones.

Annabeth's eyebrow was arched, directed towards Percy. He smiled sheepishly and a light blush spread across his cheeks, his eyes looking down to his lap. He looked back up when he heard his name.

"Percy! How've you been, son?"

Percy smiled politely and stood up to shake Frederick's hand. He raised an eyebrow as the older man leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I've never thanked you properly for saving my daughter, have I?"

"Heh," Percy chuckled. "No, but it's okay. You're welcome, I guess."

Frederick laughed and pulled out a chair for Gina, who was scolding Bobby and Matthew. The twins sat down beside their father, who was chatting with Paul. That left one seat, which was right beside Percy.

Which Annabeth sat in.

Now, normally, Percy wouldn't mind. But when she _smelled so good_ (something sweet) and looked so pretty, it was hard for him not to be nervous. But he composed himself and focused on the nice fountain on the other side of the restaurant. He was fine until he felt something poke his thigh. He turned his head in Annabeth's direction.

Her cheek was against on of her hands, and she was smiling slightly. "You didn't want to come to this either, did you?" She whispered, her smile growing bigger as Percy shrugged.

"Wasn't too thrilled about it," he said, careful to be quiet enough so his mother wouldn't hear.

Annabeth laughed. "Yeah. When my dad picked me up from camp he automatically told me that we'd be having a formal dinner with the Jacksons."

"You might wanna say the Blofis family."

"You're mom's getting married?" Annabeth asked, speaking a little bit quieter, but this time with a shocked expression on her face.

Percy shook his head and ruffled his hair, which was as tamed as it could possibly get. "No, not yet, but I have a feeling they will be soon."

Annabeth nodded. "Are you… okay with that?"

Percy thought that over. He liked Paul; he was a cool guy. It really helped to have your English teacher be part of your family too. "Yeah, I like Paul. He's a _lot_ better than Gabe."

"Who's Gabe?"

Percy stared at her confused for a second. Then he realized that he never talked about Gabe much, if any, so she probably didn't know/remember who he was. He smiled as he remembered Gabe's fate. "One of my mom's ex-boyfriends."

"Was he bad?"

Percy felt all the old feelings of hatred come up at the memories of how he and his mother were treated by Gabe. "Horrible. Ordered around my mom, treated us like crap, everything. The whole she-bang."

"…Then why did your mom stay with him?" Annabeth asked, her voice becoming softer than her previous tone. Percy blinked, and sighed.

"Because he was so stupid and stinky that his smell covered up my scent from monsters."

Percy watched in satisfaction as Annabeth laughed and sat back in her seat, pulling up her dress. Percy saw this and blushed. He didn't know why, but he was just _so_ nervous right about now. He looked up as the waiter came and ordered something to drink, immediately looking at the menu for anything that sounded good.

After they ordered, received their food, and caught up (it was more like introducing themselves for Percy and Annabeth's parents), they all sat that the table, content.

"And I flew in to save my baby girl!"

"_Dad!_"

Frederick was currently retelling the story (or what he knew of it) of Annabeth's kidnapping last year. Annabeth was just frowning in her seat, not wanting to remember those thoughts. Percy, on the other hand, was watching his mother's reactions, which ranged from, "No way!" to, "Percy! That was dangerous!"

He loved his mother.

Percy looked outside, noticing how it was absolutely pitch black. He couldn't see any streetlights, the moon, anything. He frowned. He felt as if something was up. He felt in the pocket of his pants; there was Riptide, just like it should be. He glanced towards Annabeth to see if she noticed anything. Being a daughter of Athena, she had, and was looking out the front entrance curiously.

"Dad, I'm feeling kind of faint. I'm going to go get some fresh air, 'kay?"

Frederick looked at his daughter, "Are you okay? We could leave now if you want--"

"No, I'm fine," Annabeth smiled convincingly. "Enjoy yourselves."

Percy watched as Annabeth stood up and exited the restaurant. Percy excused himself quietly (by giving his mom the look he gave whenever he sensed danger) and followed her. A cold wave of air hit him as he opened the door. He looked around for Annabeth; it was so dark he couldn't see her.

"Over here, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled at the nickname (unconsciously) and headed towards her voice, finding the outline of her soon enough. She stood an inch or two higher than him, and last he checked they were about the same height. He guessed she was wearing heels.

Annabeth clutched his elbow, making him jump out of his thoughts. She felt down until she found his hand, and then she latched on to it. Percy blushed, thankful for the darkness. Annabeth tugged him along after her, Percy stumbling foolishly behind her. Percy waved his free hand in and out of his face, trying to distinguish an outline it. He failed. Suddenly, a rustle from their left caught their attention. Annabeth had time to gasp before bright light invaded their vision.

"Sssssstupid half-bloodsssssssss…"

Percy was the first to recover from the bright light, facing the dracaena (dracaenas after he looked again) that shot the bright light. Percy looked down at Annabeth who was on her knees, rubbing her eyes, obviously in pain. Percy realized that when he the light came, he still had his hand over his eyes. Percy could've almost smiled; his foolishness had paid off.

Percy pulled out Riptide. "What do you guys want? Why did you turn out all the lights?"

A different dracaena smiled, sharp teeth exposed. "We needed to get your attention, Percy Jackssssssson. Turning out the lightssssss would sssssssssurely get you and your girlfriend out here, ssssstupid half-blood."

Percy frowned. "Why did you goons need me out here?"

"We wanted to take your little friend, Jackssssssson."

Percy saw Annabeth stand up from the corner of his eye, fuming. She pulled her dagger out from under her dress.

Percy wondered if Annabeth knew how many images that put in his mind.

Annabeth had attacked first, stunning a dracaena with her quickness. Percy joined in soon later, and after a few blows they had killed the first. They soon finished the majority of the dracaenas, leaving one left, which was smiling wickedly… like something was about to happen. Percy felt the dracaenas presence behind him too late.

"Annabeth!"

She had turned towards his direction quickly after hearing the sense of urgency in his voice. Her eyes connected with the dracaena's too late; it had already slashed her arm. Percy knew it wasn't that serious of an injury, but the blood covering her arm and her cries of pain made that thought barely cross his mind. He tossed Riptide around in his hands before finishing off the other two.

Quickly.

Percy rushed over to Annabeth, who was starting to stand up, and automatically pushed her down (gently). Percy coaxed her to be silent, and then fed her ambrosia. Annabeth had begun to relax, leaning in to Percy as he fed her the squares of ambrosia. Percy watched as her wound healed, and he tore off one of the sleeves of his dress shirt (how he managed that, Percy didn't know) and cleaned the blood, eventually ripping off another sleve to bind it. Annabeth smiled up at him gratefully, and muttered a quick, "Thanks, Seaweed Brain." She got on her knees, the hard pavement making her wince as it printed marks in to her knee. She pulled up her dress and attempted to stand up.

Percy couldn't take it. He pulled Annabeth down by her good arm and planted a nice, passionate kiss on her rosy lips. Annabeth thought that she had responded quite nicely.

Annabeth was shocked, but she then leaned in to the kiss. She wrapped an arm around his neck before making herself comfortable. Neither one of them were aware of the streetlights coming back on, the people walking to their cars, or Sally walking out of the restaurant, looking panicked.

"Percy?!"

Percy and Annabeth snapped apart, looking for whoever called him. They spotted Percy's mother soon enough, and eventually picked themselves up and called back. Sally ran over in relief.

"Oh, my goodness! You children are alright, right? I saw the bright light and-- Annabeth! What happened to your arm?! We have to get that fixed right away! Hold on! I'll go get your dad so we can pay and leave…"

That leaves our favorite couple standing outside a formal restaurant, Percy's jacket on the ground, his dress shirt's sleeves torn up to his shoulders, and Annabeth, her dress dirtied and slightly stained with blood, her hair unruly, and her lips swollen (Annabeth was pretty pissed afterwards whenever she realized Percy's lips were absolutely perfect). Annabeth smiled and grabbed Percy's hand, dragging them towards her rental car to wait on her dad. Percy smiled.

Formal dinners were the bomb.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Did you like it? Please review!


End file.
